Terror of the Saucer Race Series - Leo Is in Danger! The Assassin Is a Flying Saucer
is the 42nd episode of Ultraman Leo. It is the third episode in the story arc. Summary Another saucer, Absorba, has been summoned to earth. Gen suspects it is taking advantage of a boy's kind feelings towards animals. Synopsis Black Directive summons Absorba to earth. The Miyami familky, Gen, and Tooru sit down to eat, when suddenly the house starts shaking. A red light fills the sky and Gen says that a flying saucer beast has arrived. The light returns, and Tooru and Gen go out to search for the monster. They see a boy named Hideyuki protecting a sparrow from some bullies. Gen manages to get them to trade the sparrow for some chewing gum, and the child walks off sheltering the bird. He tells him that part of the land is "his country" and they are not allowed to enter. The hospital is a place where injured animals are treated. The boy then drives them off, as Black Directive arrives unobserved... Going into his shack, Hideyuki applies ointment to the sparrow and feeds the animals. He has the flying saucer form of Absorba on a shelf.. He picks it up, but it puts him to sleep. It escapes. It flies to Black Directive, who sends it off. Absorba transforms into a giant and begins to rampage. The military attacks, but is easily defeated by the monster. Gen arrives on the scene just in time to see it float away. Absorba begins to absorb oil and energy. Gen discovers that all the UFO's attacks are within the radius of Hideyuki's shack. He prepares to go, but Izumi Miyama convinces him to wait until the morning. However, Hideyuki is alerted to their coming and refuses to let them in. He goes back to the shack and takes the UFO down off its shelf. Gen and Tooru peak in through a crack in the wall and see the creature. They rush in. Hideyki fights Tooru, but stops for fear of crushing a frog. Gen convinces Hideyuki to show him the saucer, on condition Gen agrees not to kill it. He does. When he opens the box blue smoke pours out and the alien flies out. Tooru attacks it with a stick but Gen stops him. Absorba begins to spit flames. Hideyuki releases the animals hurriedly. Gen rushes them out as the hut explodes and the giant form of the saucer rises. The sparrow is killed, and Hideyuki tells Gen to kill the monster. It ceases both the boys, who are knocked out. Gen transforms. Leo rescues the children. He destroys Absorba after a difficult fight. Later, Hideyuki is saddened and depressed. Nothing can seem to cheer him up, but Mrs. Miyama tells Gen to leave him be because all children have to overcome hardship and become adults. Meanwhile, Black Directive summons another saucer creature from a dark planet: Demos! Cast TBA Suit Actors TBA Ultras *Ultraman Leo Aliens/Monsters *Black Directive *Absorba DVD Release *Ultraman Leo Volume 11 features episodes 41-44. Leo11.jpg|2006 Release N 610dupj711pl.jpg|2011 Release Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Leo